


Feathers

by Infiniteleft



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28236201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infiniteleft/pseuds/Infiniteleft
Summary: It was all about the drama and flair she brought to the table. Ruby does her best to bring out her girlfriend's dark and powerful shine.
Relationships: Kurosawa Ruby/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Secret Santa Event





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bladezer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladezer/gifts).



“Come on, let me see!”

It might be a common sight for Ruby to see the others in the costumes she helped make, but today was something special. Something nice, and special. A lot more special, if she were to be honest. It was with bated breath she waited for Yohane to finish dressing, and she was fidgeting all the while. Ah, the wait was killing her…  
There was a quiet scoff from behind the door. “I’m going as fast as I can! Just gimme a second!”

Not fast enough for Ruby, who sunk down to the floor at that. “Okay,” she whined, tucking her legs up. Her feet drummed against the floor. She knew exactly what it would look like, with the dark, flared sleeves, or the fluffy skirt; the feathers adoring her shoulders and sharpening her silhouette… the lace trim and the collar, and all the accessories she’d spent hours pouring over… She knew what it’d look like before she’d see it in its full effect.

And that wasn’t a hard task at all, now was it? No siree. She couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face. It would be perfect for her. Of course, Yohane might seem like a bit of an airhead on the surface, but it’s easy enough to brush past it, to know how deep her thoughts ran. Obfuscated by her choice of language, there was a genuine sensibility in personal matters that she possessed. And maybe that was just one of the reasons why she’d been so intrigued by her mystique all those months ago…

Commanding and regal was right, with the drama in her silhouette. Without second thought, though, she had to reach forward and make adjustments. Violet eyes widened as her fingers brushed against her skin, pulling her bang to sweep up onto her cheek. Yes. Now it was perfect.

“H-have I stunned sweet Ruby senseless?”

A nod. It wasn’t as if she had any other answer. It was true enough, wasn’t it? She did so often enough, but even still, Ruby found she couldn’t stop being awed by the enigma that was Yohane. She could only be described as a paradox that was hard to read both ways, but did she ever put herself up to the task. It paid back in spades. Perhaps that was the reason behind the motif dancing at the edges of Yohane’s outfit today…

* * *

A few weeks later, she peeked through the curtains, watching the nearing end of Chika, Kanan, and You’s performance. Behind her, she could hear bustling as Riko and Dia tried to work around eachother -- and to her dismay, it sounded like Yohane was also part of the ruckus…

Turning away, she spotted Riko barreling past Dia, who let out an indignant squawk before going after her, yelling words she couldn’t hear over the pounding music. Well, they had everything under control, if she knew the both of them, so she turned her attention towards the person who was supposed to go next -- Yohane. Who was still fidgeting with her accessories. Ah. Hm. Not ideal. Straightening up, Ruby pursed her lips before sprinting over.

Yohane gave her a startled look before surrendering herself towards Ruby’s attention, letting the seamstress sweep her hair up and pull the necklace on, clasping it shut in one smooth motion. The gauntlets she’d spent two whole weeks making were put on with a little more care, and they sparkled under the dim backstage lights. Lightly, she grasped her wrists, turning them to make sure they were on right. It was in that dim lighting that she managed to miss the flush spreading across Yohane’s cheeks.

It was only when Ruby was fixing her laces did she finally voice a smidgen of protest. “R-ruby, you really don’t need to--”

“It’s fine!” She waved her off, tugging the bow tight. In her haste, Yohane had forgotten the brooch to put over the knot. Her head shot up, wondering where it could be.. Ah-hah! With the other jewelry she’d made, of course! Stumbling to her feet, she scooted on over to the table where they’d laid everything out earlier, and… ah. They’d really outdone themselves on these parts of the costumes lately, hadn’t they? Still, though. Bats, bats, she was looking for bats…

There! Between the miscellaneous pins and earrings for the others, there it was! Glimmering brighter than anything else on the table, two matching pins sat. She scooped them up with glee, rushing back over and nearly colliding with Yohane, who’d come up behind her.

A pair of hands clutched her sides, steadying her before she could fall backwards. “Be careful!” She was so, so close… embarrassment tinged Ruby’s own cheeks before she looked back up.

Promptly, she kissed Yohane on the nose.

“Bwuh--?!” The fallen angel sputtered for a moment in surprise, which Ruby was happy to take advantage of. Bending down, she slipped the pins into the laces. Checking their security, she fidgeted perhaps a little more than necessary. The effects had to be just right, worthy of the grandeur of Yohane herself, whom seemed a bit off-guard at the attention she was receiving if the sputtering was anything to go by. A glance told her that her intuition was correct, and a small flush had made itself known on her face.

“There. Now you’re ready. Right?” She tilted her head, letting Yohane see the sparkle in her eyes. A small smile broke onto her face as she studied her handiwork one last time before it would debut alongside the stunning voice of her fallen angel. Even now, it was still a strong beacon of personality that lived within her mortal vessel. “It’s gonna be so good!”

“R-right.” For a moment, she almost looked as if Yohane might falter, but in a flash, her spirit bolstered. Standing up straight, she flashed a grin brighter than the sun and more suave than shampoo could ever begin to be. “Worry not! I will put on such a performance so powerful, none in the audience can resist my might! My allure! And soon, they will all be at our beck and call, my little demon. Are you ready for it?”

The music faded away to a thunderous applause. Shadows fell sharply from the side, and as they stepped forward to the stage entrance, the only light visible cast a sharp halo’s edge on her hair. Ruby looked at her. There was still a smile that could kill kings and it was perhaps all she could take to avoid falling to her thrall completely. “Yeah.”

The warmth of her hand disappeared, and Ruby realized she hadn’t even noticed when she’d taken it. Her girlfriend’s hand reached up and brushed her bangs back. She hadn’t noticed they’d fallen, either. And Yohane seemed to know as much as she strode forward confidently, head high. From her vantage point, Ruby couldn’t see the crowd, but she could hear them come alive as Yohane spread her arms. She could imagine the devilish look on her face, the one that so many dismissed, many many more adored. And fortunately for her, she knew her the best out of them all.

“Ruby!” From behind her, Chika’s voice rang out. She turned to find the girl standing by the accessories table. “You’re not even dressed yet? Come on! We’re next!”

With one last glance over her shoulder as Yohane began to sing, she smiled. “Right.” 


End file.
